


Mistake

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French translation available, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No Dialogue, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: There was only one thing Chuchu deemed to be important : success.
Relationships: Chu Chu/Moa (Show By Rock!!)
Kudos: 4





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Erreur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079477) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



> english isn't my first language so please tell me if there's any mistake
> 
> enjoy!

There was only one thing Chuchu deemed to be important: success.

Success, perfection, whatever its name was, she only had one goal and she was ready to do everything to reach it. If she had to befriend a small band, use them, then she would do it with no regrets and smile at the same time.

Her dream was to become famous, not be crushed by a little girl who had come from nowhere and had never been in a band before. She wanted her life to have a meaning, she wanted to become someone important, someone who would inspire people. She didn't want to stay in someone else's shadow, she wanted to shine brightly, to be in the spotlight, to be _seen_.

So, without regret, she had gone to look elsewhere. She had packed her bags, taken her guitar and hadn't hesitated before leaving.

But once she had been far from her friends, she had realised her mistake. She had realised that it wasn't in that way that she wanted to become famous. She wanted to be admired with the people she loved, with those who had taught her that she could have fun while playing music.

Chuchu had thought that turning back was impossible. She had thought that she had crushed any hope of going back. Once again, she had been wrong. Cyan and Retoree had welcomed her with open arms, they had even apologised even though they hadn't done anything wrong, and Moa had refused to let her go for days. She had been so scared, she had thought she wouldn't see her ever again.

Chuchu had felt terrible when she had seen Moa's tears. She had hurt them so badly, yet they still welcomed her.

 _And for this_ , she thought, staring lovingly at Moa who was sleeping next to her, _I'll be forever grateful._

She kissed the corner of her lips, pulling the blanket up, and put an arm around her waist.

She would never make the same mistake, she would never leave them again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
